Till we meet again
by RachelSkarstensboobs
Summary: Shaw works at the NYPD, and Root is a criminal/ assassin, who like to mess with shaw
1. Chapter 1

The timer on Roots phone began to count, 5 minutes to get in, 20 minutes to collect the data and another 5 to get out, that simple.

The police wouldn't even know she was there until it would be to late. A self satisfied smirk crossed her features as she made her way into the targets office.

Finding the door already open, she scoffed, if you don't want them to break in, don't make it so easy.

Striding over to the desk, she looked around, making sure she was really alone. Root pulled her phone out, placing it on the desk right next to the desktop.

Her phone was already hacked into the surveillance feats, making sure, that if someone was on the way, she knew, giving her an easy exit, if she needed it.

She pulled out the two flash drives, one of them contained the worm she had carefully written.

Placing it next to her, she sat down on the chair, starting to hacking into the administrator, pulling up another window she started to run the password list, which to her surprise only took the system 50 seconds to find the correct password.

Root scoffed again, seriously this dude used his birthday for his password, what a meathead. He seriously deserved to get hacked and destroyed!

"2 points Root, 0 points meathead!" she whispered to herself smirking, as her fingers raced over the keyboard.

Pushing the first flash drive into the port, another window opened, extracting all the data she needed.

The hacker looked back to her phone, everything seemed quiet, perfect! And she had another 14 minutes to go.

It had taken another 3 minutes to get the rest of the data she needed, before she could pull it out.

Another smile crossed her features, her hands already shaking from excitement to finally get to use her worm, and to see it at work. She plugged it into the port, looking over to the desktop, windows opened, as red writing appeared all over, eating its way through the computers core.

She leaned back self satisfied, looking at the worm working, crossing her arms over her head.

"Freeze!" someone from the other side of the room yelled.

Roots eyes went wide, how had she missed someone enter the building? Looking around, her eyes fell on a small, angry woman, pointing a gun at her. She was wearing a police uniform, her dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Root wasn't afraid, not even ashamed of what she had done, she was just annoyed that she had let herself get caught, but on second thought this woman was hot.

Root smirked back at her, her eyes devouring the other woman.

"You know, this is the moment you should step away from the desk and put your arms behind your head!" The police woman growled out angry, making her way slowly towards Root.

Root obeyed, still unfazed by the gun pointed at her, her eyes slowly traveled back to the loading bar, the worm was almost finished, she had to draw this out just a little longer.

"Well, If you insist!" she purred, holding her hands up, walking away from the monitor, trying to shift the detectives attention to her and not the desktop.

The woman rolled her eyes at her, as she walked towards the hacker, taking a hold of her arm and pressing her to the wall.

"You're under arrest!" the woman said annoyed. "Put your hands on the wall, I'm going to frisk you, so don't move, or ill shoot you!"

This was just to easy Root thought, as the womans hands traveled down her arms, making their way towards her upper body.

"You know, you should do this more thoroughly, I could be hiding some..." Root started to flirt, as the womans hands dug uncomfortable into her shoulder, making her clench her teeth together.

The detectives hands padded down her sides, before coming to her backside.

"Spread your legs!" The woman demanded.

Root turned her head a mischievous smile on her face;" Jeez, buy a girl a drink first!"

The woman clenched her jaw, roughly pulling Roots legs apart, before petting the hacker up and down.

She pulled the first flash drive, followed by a Heizer Defense DoubleTap 9mm pistol from Roots waistband, pocketing it, before cuffing Roots hands together.

Root turned around and smirked as she saw the woman inspecting her gun. The hacker let her eyes roam over the woman again, stopping at the name tag that read "Shaw".

For a second she had forgotten why she was here, scared she looked back at the desktop, the red bar had finished, and the worm had probably eaten through the hard drive already and destroyed every bit of data.

Shaw raised an irritated eyebrow at her, before looking back at the gun.

"Its for self defense." She purred out tilting her head and leaning into Shaws personal space.

"Sure." Shaw spat, before roughly pulling Root towards the door.

"Sweety wait," the hacker purred out stopping abruptly;"You probably should pull out that flash drive and if you don't mind, I still need that phone."

Irritated Shaw looked back at the computer, she rolled her eyes before angrily walking back and pocketing Roots phone. The womans hands stopped at the flash drive, obviously not sure if it was wise to pull it out.

"The damage is already done, you can pull it out now!" Root chuckled at her.

Shaw tensed, before pulling out the drive and pocketing it also.

"What? Are you some kind of hacker?" Shaw hissed obviously not impressed.

"I prefer … security advocate…" Root smiled, gaining another angry glare.

"Why don't you have an id on you?" Shaw asked

"Sweety if you want to know my name all you need to do is ask." Root smirked obviously proud of herself.

Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed, shaking her head at Root.

"Fine… Well… Whats your name?" Shaw asked.

"You can call me Root!"

Shaw squinted at her; "What kind of name is Root? …" Shaw shook her head again," Root, I'm talking about the name you were given by your parents and not yourself!"

"I don't like that name."

Shaws mouth dropped open, the nerve of this woman, seemingly getting more frustrated by the hacker she tried again;" Do you have an id on you?"

"Sweety, do you really think that, when I go out for a night stroll I take an id with me?"

The detective sighted frustrated again, talking a hold of Roots arm again.

"How did you know I was here?" Root asked, she hated that the woman had caught her red handed, but was also a little impressed.

"Im just that good!" Shaw answered before pushing the hacker roughly through the door.

"Im sure." Root flirted again, raising a suggesting eyebrow at Shaw.

Shaw sighted angry;" When you cut the wires to the alarm system, and killed the switch it was protected by a backup alarm system calling the police right away..."

Root couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that, how could she miss this little detail, but maybe it was destiny.

"2 points Root, 1 point meathead 1." she thought to herself as Shaw pushed her into the back of the police car.


	2. Chapter 2

Root carefully watched Shaw, as she slowly tried to get the handcuffs off. It was harder then expected, because the detective had cuffed her hands behind her back.  
That meant that she couldn't use the bobby pin in her hair to free herself and neither could she reach into the inside of her bra to get the paper clip that was always hidden in the bow of her bra.

The cuffs scratched up and down uncomfortable on her wrists, they were to tight,- probably Shaws way of getting back at her.

Biting down on her teeth, she grabbed one site of the cuff, holding it tight, as she forcefully wiggled her wrist out of the other side, feeling her skin break, she closed her eyes pushing through the pain. But to no success, the cuffs were to tight to slip over her wrist. But that wasn't enough for Root to give up, she had another couple tricks up her sleeve.

The hacker took a hold of the inside of her leather jacket, tearing the fabric, right at the seam, pushing her index and middle finger in. She started to fish for the metal clip embedded in the sleeve. Her fingers traced over the cuffs, finding the locking mechanism and teeth. Sliding the clip inside, along the rim. She could feel the cuff already move, so she tightened it just one notch, while pushing the clip, she could hear the cuff unclick.

The brunette winced and peered over at Shaw in the front, who was completely oblivious to what was going on in the backseat. The hacker let out a shaky breath and a satisfied smirk appeared back on her face. She started to rub her wrist, before she looked around to realize that Shaw had stopped at a gas station, giving her the perfect chance for an escape. Everything was going in her favour again.

Shaw looked back for a second, glaring angrily at Root; "Don't even think about doing something stupid! Im watching you!"

"I'm counting on it!" Root smirked back mischievously, only for Shaw to roll her eyes at her, before slamming the drivers door shut.

Root watched the detective carefully, and as soon as Shaw turned her back, to pay for the gas, Root took her chances. Pulling the leather jacket off, and wrapping it around her elbow and started to punch the window, 3 punches and the window finally broke.  
Root jumped back, her back pressing against the seat, using her foot to push out the rest of the glass from the window, giving her a safer exit. She climbed out quickly and the moment she looked around, she looked into Shaws wide dark eyes, before smirking back and playfully wiggling the cuffs hanging from her wrist.

The amount of paperwork and desk duty one person had caused her, had made her almost go rampage. She had followed the hacker for 1 mile until she had just disappeared into seemingly thin air. She couldn't explain it to herself, she went over what had happened more than a 100 times in her head, she had searched her, there was nothing in the backseat she could have opened the cuffs with.

The worst part of all of this was, she would never hear the end of it, but when Carters rookie Laskey had made another joke about how a hacker had managed to slip her hands, she had finally lost it. She had grabbed him by the collar, pushing his body into the next wall, followed by a gun pointed at his head. To her own satisfaction he had peed his pants and cried, before she could even open her mouth to say something. That had also thankfully been enough, that no one was mentioning the incident again.

After the third day she had made Cole do a background check on everything he could find on a hacker called Root. She needed to find this woman and to her dismay nor the intense workout, nor shooting her gun made her anger disappear.

She couldn't believe this hacker woman had managed to escape her. Next time she would use her god damn gun again… . There you go and play nice and the people use it against you right away.

She sighted again, knocking angrily against Coles front door. After an a moment she rolled her eyes, before deciding that since no one would answer the door she should let herself in. So she pushed the lock picks inside wiggling up and down listening for the click, and there it was.

She could hear music coming from Coles bedroom, not thinking twice she entered, finding Cole occupied on his desk, sitting in between 3 desktops. Typing away on his keyboard, he seemed to be in some sort of chat, while running different programs on the other desktops.

He seemed to finally be aware of a presence behind him, as he tensed up and jerked out of his chair, grabbing his bat to face his opponent. It took him a moment to realize that it was Shaw.

"Im sorry am I interrupting your softball game?" Shaw mocked looking at the bat in his hands.

Coles eyes widened for a second, exhaling a slightly shaky breath, before dropping the baseball bat to the side and sitting back down.  
"Shaw… Cant you knock or something?" Cole exhaled, clutching his chest.

"I did.. you didn't answer."

"And the next obvious thing for you is to break in?"

Shaw smiled at him raising an eyebrow in question. "You know next time someone breaks in and its not me.. can you at least pick a big boy weapon?"

Cole shook his head, pushing his chair close to the desk again;"So you got my text?"

"Thats why im here… what did you find?"

"There is not a lot to go by, I mean this woman is a genius.. I asked around in the community everybody seems to know Root, but no one seems to know who she is. I mean she leaves no footprints what so ever but the little #Root. What I found though is, she is a hacker for hire .. obviously but also an assassin. Problem is she is not easy to contact, she contacts _you_ via IRC and probably only after she made a thorough background check on you, I mean …you could try to track her, but then you also have the tor browser ….which is almost impossible to go around, unless you know how of course ... but then again she probably took care of that, which means she probably is hacked into different computers and even if it should ever happen, that someone would crack her encryption and could trace her back to her own computer ...she would know... and probably still stay anonymous and we could neither track the Internet traffic, I mean surveillance or traffic analysis and … "

"Cole… stop rambling and cut the crap… what did you find?"

"Right, right … Sorry got a bit taken away, So remember 2009, the null worm? Yeah Root built it.. I mean.. that thing infected over 7 million computers worldwide in less than a week, the design was just brilliant, I mean she used a self-executing attachment which rewro… ."

"Cole… Are you trying to make me kill you?"

He gave her an apologetic look, before going on;"… Anyway… I don't know how but there is nothing... I can't even id her,… one thing I could find though is this."

He opened up a window with security feed, showing a body of a woman taking out six Russian hit squad members with two handguns, followed by another feed showing the back of her head, how she takes 2 FBI agents out with one burst of a machine pistol.

"How do you know its her?" Shaw asked, leaning in to get a better look at the feeds.

"I was wondering that too, especially I wondered why my program pulled that feed, but after I tracked the record, of the surveillance feeds, I found that they were overwritten by no one other then #Root.. , which makes me believe that that is the woman your looking for."

"So Root is a real bad girl, huh?"

Cole squinted his eyes suspiciously at her, "I guess, you could say that... seriously though, this woman is dangerous, she maybe doesn't look like it, but she seems to walk over bodies to get what she wants."

Sameen Shaw has had the worst 2 weeks ever. She wished she had never taken that call that had led her to Root.

After finding out what kind of person the hacker really is, her anger had disappeared and was replaced by something new… something close to lust.

Funny how that happens, you meet someone and all you want to do is strangle them and inflict pain, and probably use your gun for some good measurement… and then you wake up at night sweat covering your body, a damp wetness between your legs and a hand somehow slipped down your own pants thinking of that woman, how she straddles you and fucks you and you let her and only strangle her a little bit and only inflict pleasurable amounts pain.

This was going on for almost over a week, the woman hunted her dreams, and the tension inside Shaw kept building, she needed a release, preferable from Root, so she could get that annoying woman out of her head.

Another night had gone by and she swore that if she didn't know better, she would say that Root was hacking into her mind and dreams every night, just to piss her off.

Another day came and Carter had decided that they should all go to "Ellen's" a bar, not far from the police station. They made good drinks and also served food, so Shaw was in.  
Shaw had put on a black dresses, showing of some cleavage and curves, she was definitely hunting tonight.

John had bought the first row of drinks, followed by Carter, the third round was on Shaw, so she made her way towards the bar. She had ordered the next round, and started to inspect the place further, she had never seen the place this packed. Must be some kind of theme night she thought, before turning back around.

Someone slammed into her side, knocking all breath out of her lungs. The waitress who had run into her, had almost accidentally spilled the glasses of "whatever alcohol" on herself, before luckily catching it and steadying the plate in the last second. Shaw looked back up, slowly recognizing who that face belongs to,she let out an angry sigh.

"Root!"

The hacker seemed as surprised as Shaw to run into her here, but that didn't stop her eyes from slowly appreciating Shaw body, until finally resting on the detective dark brown ones.

"Your done drooling?" Shaw snarled.

"Just appreciating the outfit Sameen!" the hacker smirked.

"How do you know my name?"

Roots responds was a bright smile, "So are you here to arrest me? Because I still have some work to do." she answered, tilted her head to the side pouting.

Now it was Shaws turn to appreciate the very well fitting dress that Root wore. Her eyes stopped at the name tag that read "Katy", she scoffed.

"Nah," Shaw answered," its my fucking day off and im not letting it get ruined by you again!"

"Well there is no need to be rude.."

"Root the next time you cross my path I will not hesitate to shoot you, and beli..." Shaw started, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "

Excuse us for a moment" Joss said to Root, before turning Shaw around.

"Please don't start a fight with a waitress…again. I really like this place and don't want to look for a new one, so please pull yourself together.. . Ill get the drinks and you just go back to the others."

Shaw rolled her eyes, nodding. She turned wanting to take one last look at Root, finding her gone again. Frustrated she clenched her fists together before walking back to their table. Next time I see this woman, im shooting her! She thought.

-  
The next day Shaw entered the police station, the first thing she noticed was the abnormal amount of FBI agents hanging around. She stalks through the station, coming to a stop at Joss's before dropping in her chair, comfortably leaning back.

"Don't make yourself comfortable, we have a case.." Joss said, putting her jacket on.

"What? Its only 7:30am..." Shaw huffed back annoyed.

"Well tell that to the guy, who let himself get shot in the head..."

"I don't think he minds if we get there after breakfast!"  
Carter shook her head at her, before pushing Shaw out of the chair.

-  
They stopped in front of the bar they had visited yesterday, Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose, having a feeling where this was going.

To her surprise there were a lot of FBI agents around again, looking back at Carter she had the same confused look on her face. They entered the bar and Shaw followed Joss's lead, going right to the owner and the police officer taking his statement.

"So what do we have here?" Joss asked the officer and the owner at once.

"Detective… someone broke into my safe… I was supposed to keep a hard drive for my son secure, he works with a security company … they took it… "

"I thought someone was shot?" Joss questioned confused.

"Yes some guy.. I don't know who he his, probably one of the rubbers.., you need to get my sons hard drive I cant… " he went on.  
Shaw thought about this for a second, this sounded a bit grotesque, rolling her eyes she finally asked:

" Your waitress, Katy.. brunette, tall… what can you tell us about her?"

The man glared back at Shaw;" Here works no waitress with the name Katy, and I also don't have a brunette, tall here .. I prefer to employ blonds.." he shrugged with a creepy smile on his face.

Fucking Root!


End file.
